


Super High School Level Bedroom Antics

by ubertubered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubertubered/pseuds/ubertubered
Summary: You get lucky and manage to score some action with one of class 78's most adorable students.





	Super High School Level Bedroom Antics

Garbed in only a towel, feeling fresh and amazing after your shower, you reached over and glanced at the phone beside you on your bed. Eleven PM now. Well past the time most students at Hope's Peak were awake, but the perfect hour for what you had planned. For the past few hours, there had been no great risk of you falling asleep. You were far too excited, your mind filled with perverted thoughts of what you intended to do with your upperclassman. These past few months attending the academy, the members of the 77th and 78th classes had been frequent targets of your ogling. And finally now, your heart raced as you knew the time to bring one of them into your bed was close at hand.

You could scarcely suppress squealing as the sound of two gentle, intentionally quiet knocks on your door were heard. Practically skipping, you made your way to the door, turned the handle and. . . As expected, standing in your doorway was the small programmer. Still in his brown uniform jacket and black skirt, looking clearly a little uneasy about the possibility of being caught outside your room at this hour. You took hold of his wrist quickly and took him into your room, closing the door behind him. You were still dragging him closer to the center of your room as he said "I've. . never been in a girl's room before. . . sorry if I don't know what I'm doing." You expected the timid programmer to be a little anxious about his first time, but he wasn't that nervous. Looking into his eyes, it was apparent he was determined to do this. He could be quite strong when he needed to be.

"Quit worrying Fujisaki-kun. You'll do just fine." You placed your hands on the sides of his head, leaning closer. "So relax, and I'll make you feel really good~" You captured his lips hungrily, tongue diving into his mouth immediately. It felt so damned good. His soft, plump lips. A warm, willing, adorable boy in your room doing this kind of thing with you. Fujisaki clearly wasn't the most experienced kisser, but he really did try. Hesitating slightly, he timidly wrapped his arms around your waist and matched the movements of your tongue in your mouth with his own. It only took a few seconds of this intense experience before you felt his manhood grow stiff against your thigh. You were more-than-ready down there too. His brain melting from bliss, Fujisaki moaned into your mouth and suddenly It was too much. You had already worked yourself up just thinking of this moment the last few hours and now your arousal had become unbearable. You ground your thighs together desperately to relive yourself somewhat, but it wasn't enough. You needed more, and soon.

Growling, you had to break off the kiss and the sound of both of you catching your breath filled the room. Reaching down, you unwrapped your towel and let it fall to the floor. You merely stood there for the next few moments, taking no small pleasure in watching his gaze drop from your eyes. But your patience was soon exhausted and you dove forward, eager to finally see what Chihiro looked like without all these clothes in the way. Horny, but concerned, you told him "Just let me know if I'm going too fast, Fujisaki-kun." as you lustfully unbuttoned his jacket as swiftly as possible. He had taken his shoes off, and now Fujisaki was before you shirtless with only his skirt and underwear in the way of you two fucking the night away. You were already short of breath, but now you were panting outright as you drank in the sight of the slender boy's bare skin. You couldn't help it. You needed his cock soon, but you couldn't resist using a few moments to grope his half-clothed form. Squeezing his little butt, dragging your tongue across his chest. He shuddered as you kissed his neck one more time. "Are you sure you're ready?" He nodded. 

You both walked over to your bed. You lifted your butt up, sat on the edge, and crawled back to allow him some room. Letting out a deep breath, Fujisaki dipped his thumbs into his skirt and bloomers, and began to drag them down. You looked away to make the act of revealing himself a bit easier on him. But it wasn't long before his was closing the distance, and crawling on the bed towards you. There he was, Fujisaki Chihiro in all his beautiful, nude glory. There was no more time to waste, both of you were too worked up to wait any longer. You told him to hurry and put it in and he eagerly acted on your request. He had already lined himself up with you, ready to give you what you wanted. He guided himself to your womanhood, pushed forward and. . .

Chihiro moaned as he managed to get his head in. Huffing like he'd just ran a few miles, he pushed the rest of himself deeper into you. This kind of pleasure was new to him, and he hesitated for a moment. But, having faith in him, you waited and soon he started to move again. "Yes Fujisaki-kun, just like that!" And motivated by the sheer joy he saw on your face, Chihiro thrusted on. He soon set a rhythm and you took in the sight of his small body pounding yours. Wrapping your arms around his back, you held on for dear life as you were pleasured by Chihiro's lustful movements. You used what little clarity that hadn't been fucked out of your head yet to be thankful that the dorm rooms were soundproof. The noise of his hips driving into yours and the two of you moaning wouldn't have left much to the imagination as to what you were up to.

It couldn't go on much longer. The pleasure was too much and you two were far too aroused. Chihiro's breath hitched, his huffing growing louder and you knew this was the end. The pleasure of being in you had become too much for him. "I-I'm!! aaahn. . . I c-can't. . haah, hold it. . ." Locking your legs around his hips, and holding him as tight as you possibly could, you let him know exactly what you wanted. "D-do it!! In me! Just finish, Fujisaki-kun!" You moaned. 

Overwhelmed by pleasure, he needed no more invitation. Chihiro's face scrunched, toes curled, thighs trembled, back arched, and with an intensity he'd never felt before, he came. He could only yell, and keep thrusting as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Sweet noises continued to spill from him as he used the last of his energy to clutch you tight and fill your most private place with warm seed. So. Damn. Good. You sighed at the feeling of being pleasantly filled by this cute boy. Having just cum his brains out, Fujisaki's strength began to fade and he fell on top of you with a groan. You couldn't blame him. Both of you had just endured a mind-blowing experience and all you two could do was listen to each other's breathing slow down and gradually let your consciousness fade. . .

-  
You woke up to the sight of Fujisaki bent over in front of your bed, slipping his butt into a pair of white bloomers. "Good morning." You told him. He looked behind at you and grinned. "I have to get back to my room before the dorm halls fill up. It's probably best if no one sees me walking out of your room in the morning. . ." He said, buttoning up his jacket. You reassured him it was fine, you'd see him later, and soon you were now alone. Swelling with pride at your conquest, you let it sink in that you were the girl that had just done it with Fujisaki. You tried not to dwell on it too much, or you'd have to suffer through being horny in class for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya /drsg/


End file.
